


The Life Of Kamamaru Uchiha

by BasketCasesAndStrayHearts



Series: The Twin Uchiha's [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts/pseuds/BasketCasesAndStrayHearts
Summary: This is a different, but still sticks close to the story of Naruto Uzumaki...but instead of just Sasuke surviving, Itachi leaves Sasuke's twin Kamamaru Uchiha alive as well..They grow up close yet Sasuke still seems closed off while Kamamaru is the outgoing, happy go lucky one and is eager to make friends. She finds herself falling for the hyuuga member Neji...as time goes on, things happen and she finds herself in a position that will end up losing her brother or everyone she loves...can she sacrifice herself to save the others? And if so...who will save her?





	1. Life before: The Twin Uchihas

( **Idea of what Kamamaru will/does look like)**

_Kamamaru remembered being there for Sasuke as long as she could remember. She saw how sad and disappointed her twin looked every time their father seemed to ignore him. "Sasuke, it's okay...he's just got a lot on his mind...he doesn't play favorites...Itachi told me so. He feels like we're closer if anything.." She spoke gently and gave a small, happy grin that made Sasuke huff but smile back. She grabbed his hand and the two went out to play. Itachi followed them with his eyes as he crossed his arms. Father needed to give them more attention...soon he won't be able to keep lying to them...he closed his eyes as he walked back to his room. He needed to think things through. This would be the most difficult, yet simplest decision he would ever make. He just hoped they would forgive him. Maybe he would leave Kamamaru out of his plans. He really didn't need her to see the horrors...he kept his emotions in tight yes, but Kamamaru..she had a special, locked up place in his heart. Maybe because she was too kind, too soft to be...Itachi groaned and shook his head. He needed to focus on the plan. Even if he had to change a little bit. Yes, he would leave Kamamaru somewhere else locked while he did his plan. It would be a matter of time before they found his best friend..._

_(Meanwhile)  
Kamamaru grinned and clapped as her brother Sasuke finally got down the fireball jutsu. "Your turn, sis." Sasuke grinned proudly and she blushed as she got ready. To be honest, she hadn't practiced as much as Sasuke. She worried for him more than herself. She sighed and made the symbols, then surprised herself when the fire flamed out and she huffed as it stopped. Sasuke saw their father come over and hand her a bottle of water._

_"You both are doing well, but Kamamaru..remember to not over exhaust yourself." He complimented them both and spoke fatherly for almost the first time. She nodded and gave a innocent, happy grin as she drank the water eagerly. "Sasuke, I want to train you personally to lead the clan...In case something happens to Itachi. I want you to stop trying to be like him though." He said abrubtly as he walked away, leaving two confused siblings. Kamamaru felt something was wrong, she could sense it. Sasuke, on the other hand, was too happy to be noticed by his father at last. Kamamaru looked at Sasuke and giggled, trying to push away the bad feelings she was getting._

_***Evening of Itachi's plan...***_

_Sasuke and Kamamaru were running home, eager to tell their parents of the good grades they got at home and maybe eat at Uncle and Auntie's shop. Sasuke and Kamamaru both stopped when they could feel it. The cold, still air...suddenly Kamamaru disappeared and Sasuke began running again, trying to find his sister but that's when he screamed. His aunt and uncle...dead, he ran past the other bodies, noticing that the lights weren't on but something was going on and his sister was missing! He ran into his house and tiptoed to mother and father's room....he saw a shadow and pushed the door open, a scream stuck in his throat as he saw mother and father dead on their bed, what looked like father trying to protect mother. He felt fear rise and stepped back as he saw who the culprit was. But he didn't want to admit it. It couldn't...Itachi wouldn't...that's when he noticed Kamamaru was still, his hands were over her mouth but her eyes widened with fear. Itachi couldn't leave any emotions in place. That's why he ended up showing her first. He wanted to see the reactions of them both seperately._

_"Sasuke, you look surprised." Itachi said in a cold, heartless manner. The Itachi he knew was gone, instead in his place was a cold blooded murder who knew what he would do with them now._

_"WHY?! TELL ME WHY BIG BROTHER! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!" He cried out, as Itachi suddenly threw Kamamaru over to him and Sasuke ran over to punch him but Itachi was of course faster, and ended up kicking Sasuke's stomach, causing him to cough up blood. He looked up and horror filled eyes noticed the Sharingan Itachi had was different as well._

_"You both are too weak, pathetic to kill...Next time we meet, Sasuke...I hope you get stronger...let the anger fuel you and let's see who's stronger." Itachi threw them into the Mangekyou Sharingan, torturing them for three whole days before leaving the two sole survivors of the Uchiha clans in a coma and familyless._

_(Hospital setting, week later)_

_BEEP*BEEP*BEEP* Kamamaru groaned as she whimpered, waking up slowly as she noticed Sasuke sitting up and looking blank. She reached out her hand and Sasuke stiffened before he turned to see her betrayed, hurting eyes. Sighing, he grabbed her hand and held it close as they were the only ones they had now. Kamamaru saw the Hokage standing out there, somber as he was told the news. She never really met him but he seemed nice enough. He walked in and Sasuke avoided his eyes, not saying a word._

_"Kamamaru and Sasuke Uchiha...No words can be said for what happened at the Uchiha compound..."Third Hokage stopped momentarily,  taking in the different emotions flowing through the twins. Sasuke seemed hurt but he didn't show it...that could be a worrysome sign while Kamamaru had a look of betrayed, conflicted hurt in her eyes...which what happened, it was understanding. "Until you two are older and get to the age of becoming genin, you won't have to worry about keeping up with the Compound, we're already...getting the funeral ready and making sure the place is cleaned up." He spoke softly and Kamamaru began crying and The third hokage's broke for Itachi's betrayal will forever mark these two and scar them forever. He just hoped that they could fix each other. As the hokage left, Kamamaru crawled into her brother's bed and snuggled up to him for comfort and hopefully comforting him as well._


	2. Academy life! Struggling with coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Kamamaru Uchiha were now slowly getting back to the routine of things. They are in the last year of the ninja academy, where if they pass the end of the year exam they become genins and get in teams. She worried about being seperated from her brother but that was only one problem. She worried for him. Yes, he's been better since he still had her but she worries what is going on in his mind.

 

Kamamaru sighed as she entered the class, seeing Sasuke sitting down and his 'fangirl' Sakura and 'annoying rival' Naruto sitting down so she sat in the back quietly next to Hinata, who smiled warmly at her. Kamamaru smiled back, not caring if they were supposed to be 'rival' clans. She was glad that the shy girl didn't care either. "Hello Hinata-chan." She spoke respectfully, softly still as she was like Hinata yet more confident in some ways. She guessed it to be the Uchiha in her though. Hinata was too kind to hate, she had to be honest. 

"H-Hello Kamamaru." she blushed looking at Naruto and giggling quietly at the antics. Kamamaru knew about Hinata's feelings for the blonde boy, though she kept it a secret like a good friend. She on the other hand, looked at Neji and sighed quietly. She wasn't sure what to think to be honest but she hated the fact that since Hinata told her about the whole branch seal, when they had hung out one day and talked and got to know the other, she felt that living with something like that had to be so troublesome. She chatted with her friend, ignoring the group up front, *cough cough* her brother's table *cough cough*.  She noticed the teacher, Iruka sensei walk in and she straightened up as well as the rest of the team, but not before she saw the elbow push and Naruto fell forward and had kissed her brother! Her face heated up as she laughed, shaking in fact, it was hilarious. She didn't have her first kiss yet but it didn't matter. This made her day, as she saw the boys both argue and look disgusted, her brother giving her a glare as the teacher told them to settle down. As the lesson went on, she glanced at her brother who just seemed to be so different since the 'day'. She bit her lip, worried about him as usual as Iruka-sensei began passing out papers to begin the writing part of the exam. She looked at Hinata and then her brother before settling down and working on her paper. 

*Time skip, brought to you by ninja genjutsu! hehe*

Kamamaru was definitely more than excited to find out she was top Konuichi in her class and passed with flying colors, Sakura and Hinata coming in close second and third. She knew her brother would do well as they talked with each other but that's when she noticed how sad the blonde haired whiskered boy, Naruto looked. She felt bad, to be honest. This was his third time failing. Her brother just hmphed and walked on as she told him that she would meet him at home. She walked closer to the boy shyly, as no one really approached him. She had heard the whispers and rumors. But she didn't see the 'demon' or whatever. She saw a lonely boy who needed friends. She stopped and stood behind him, pushing him gently as he looked to see it was Kamamaru Uchiha, the kinder of the last two Uchiha's. She always was nice to him, giving him lunch and making sure he ate healthy. In ways she was probably the only thing closest to a friend. "Hey Naruto, you'll get it next time." She encouraged, smiling hopefully as she chatted and tried to cheer him on. They both didn't see the sad smile on Iruka's face as he noticed this. ~Kamamaru is such a bright, kind young student. I just hope that she can make it out there. After what happened to her clan unexpectedly, Sasuke ended up being totally withdrawn and she was shy, but still she seemed to bounce back as she had a few friends...~Iruka sighed, tapping his pencil as Mizuki watched him disdainfully. Honestly, Mizuki couldn't see why he was friends with the young orphan. He seemed content on being chuunin and a teacher, while Mizuki was forced to be here, the Third thinking a good idea to keep him here. But it was because Iruka had no one, and wasn't really a threat that Mizuki put up with him. Mizuki had a plan to finally exact his revenge and get what he wanted and hopefully make his sensei, Oruchimaru proud and finally notice him. 

*Later on in the day in the Uchiha compound* 

Kamamaru was sitting by the lake with her brother Sasuke, leaning her head on him. She was the only one that could get through to him. They both were really close even though they were different in personalities now. She looked up and watched the sun slowly set, getting some comfort as she admired the beauty of the nature of the sun. Sasuke noticed she fell asleep and sighed softly. She was the only one he had left in this world, and that made him hesitant on chasing after Itachi after growing stronger. Itachi had challenged him, and not Kamamaru. That could only mean one of two things, he either didn't see her as a threat, which he felt could be a dangerous mistake. Or he couldn't kill his heart completely and didn't want her hurt. After all, even though he was close to Itachi sorta, she was the closest. He taught her things when she asked and seemed to have a soft spot. Well, she was Sasuke's too..he sighed and picked her up, carrying her inside and setting her down gently in bed, tucking her in as he began to think things through.

*Around the same time, but different part of village*  

Naruto couldn't believe it! Mizuki had told him of a way to get enough extra credit to pass the test, which he didn't know why Iruka wouldn't tell him. After all, they were close even though Naruto pulled a lot of pranks. He looked through the scroll, trying to find something that could help him and that's when he saw Iruka as the young boy grinned, exhausted after practicing the one move he found. "Heheh, you finally found me Iruka-sensei! I only had enough time to learn one move." Iruka was shocked, his anger suddenly disappeared as he knew that Naruto only wanted to impress him which meant...

"Naruto MOVE!" Iruka yelled as he pushed him aside, shuriken getting thrown and slightly sank into his skin. Luckily, they weren't lodged in as he saw Mizuki stand there, a sneer on his face. Naruto looked surprised.

"M-Mizuki-sensei?! wh-what's going on? why did you hurt Iruka-sensei?" he was confused, worried, and now began feeling betrayed. Naruto ran off with the scroll as 'Iruka' distracted Mizuki. When Mizuki caught up with the boy, Naruto gave a look of worry as Mizuki played off a sweet, fake smile.

"Naruto, it's me Iruka sensei. Hurry up before Mizuki comes back. Give me the scroll and I'll keep it safe." He was surprised when he dodged a kunai thrown his way and the henge was gone, Mizuki replaced the 'Iruka'. "How'd you know it wasn't Iruka?" He asked curious slightly as 'Naruto' turned back into the original Iruka.

"Because i'm the real Iruka." He huffed, dirt and some scrapes were on his face as he was trying his best to protect the young boy.

"Why do you protect the boy? You know what he is..."he sneered as he was about to reveal the secret that was supposed to be kept from Naruto and the younger generation for his well-being. Iruka's eyes widened.

"Don't! Mizuki please stop!" Iruka begged, not wanting Naruto to get hurt and learn the truth. He wasn't ready. Not yet.

 

***To be continued in the next chapter, heheh. By the way, I know i skipped/mixed up some parts don't judge! i'm trying to recall from my memory, i haven't seen the first episodes in a while okay! Some feedback/kudos will be appreciated!***


	3. Odd man out! Team Seven's unusual number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto passed finally and now it's the time to find out the teams...the only difference this year is that there will be a four man sqaud this time.

 

Kamamaru woke up early and noticed her brother was already up and getting ready for the day. Today they found out who's team they went on. She sighed and got up, getting ready silent. She hated how silent the house was. She still missed her mom's cooking and father's watchful gaze. She stood up when she was finished with her food and looked at Sasuke. "Are you ready?" She asked, unusually quiet. Sasuke nodded and the twins began walking to school slowly. Watching her brother, she felt tears well up in her eyes. He changed so much that she felt like she was on the outside. As soon as they walked into the school, Sasuke sat down while she spotted Naruto and smiled happily, waving at him and giving him a thumb's up. She then sat next to Hinata, who could pick up on her emotions. 

"K-Kamamaru...good m-morning." She stuttered, smiling warmly at her as Kamamaru smiled sadly back.

"Good morning Hinata." She glanced at her brother and sighed. Iruka-sensei had walked in and congratulations to the class. Then he began reading off the teams. 

"Team seven will be the four man squad out, it rarely happens but here is the team....Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Hurano, and Sasuke and Kamamaru Uchiha." He read off the rest of the list and she wished she could have been on Hinata's team but to be honest it sounded like they were a tracking team. "The jonin leaders will be coming to pick you up to get to know you." Iruka smiled proudly. "I wish you the best of luck." That was a couple hours ago. Now they were the only one's waiting. That's when Naruto came up with the bright idea of 'pranking' their late sensei.

"Naruto, you shouldn't make such a bad impression on our sensei....plus he's a jonin. He won't fall for that." Kamamaru spoke up and Sakura agreed. She sighed and then that's when they heard the 'ploomph' of the eraser and the chalk was over the silver man's head. She noticed his headband covered one eye and that's when she knew who it was. She had heard murmurs in their village of a 'non' Uchiha managing to excel in the sharingan because of a clan member who died had given it to him. "Wait-you're the Sharingan Kakashi aren't you?" She wasn't sure how to feel, she remembered something about him never passing his students. She gulped. 

"Ah Kamamaru Uchiha, so you've heard of me?" he gave a happy loop eye grin thing and he seemed....laid back. "Well, let's get to the roof so we can discuss our mission and what not." He disappeared and they ran out to the roof and Sakura sat next to Sasuke and she sat between Sasuke and Naruto. "Okay, let's start off with introducing each other . Your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first Sensei?" Sakura suggested. Kakashi sighed but nodded.

"Alright then, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are not of your concern, and my dreams are none of your business." They all sweat dropped but Kamamaru heard Naruto speak up first and she smiled.

"I'll go first! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I love Ramen and especially Ichiraku's ramen. I hate the vegetable kind of ramen and my dream is..." What he said next surprised Kamamaru. "To become the next Hokage." Kamamaru smiled then spoke next. 

"My name is Kamamaru Uchiha, I like uh...making friends. I dislike bullies and my dream is...."she thought for a moment. "To have a family again, to be a part of something." She spoke quietly but Kakashi heard and got thoughtful. 'Huh, so different from her brother....'

"Alright, you're next...Sasuke." Kakashi said bored, and her brother sighed.

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have much I like or dislike, I do love my sister. But I don't have a dream....more of an ambition...to kill a certain someone." Kamamaru gasped, as she didn't know that's what he was thinking. Tears welled up as she looked away, feeling like a failure. Sakura took her turn and then that's when the real training began. 

"Meet me at the training grounds six o clock sharp, no eating or else..." Kakashi spoke seriously as he vanished. she looked at her brother and wondered if there was anything she could do to ease her brother's pain.


	4. Pass or Fail! Looking underneath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now's the day for the team seven to begin as rral genin...but can they pass their sensei's odd test?

Kamamaru glanced over at her teammates as they waited for their sensei to arrive. This was their first real training as genin, their first step towards becoming ninja. "Aw come on! He said to be here at 6 sharp! It's almost past two hours!" Naruto whined again. She shook her head and spoke to him.

"Naruto..this could be a part of our test...patience. Many ninja go undercover missions and have to be patient in waiting or else the enemy could capture and kill them if found." She glanced at her brother who was still silent but looked to be holding a retort and she just sighed. She gave a look over at Sakura, who seemed to need to grow up some. Or maybe that was her Uchiha talking, she didn't know. But she was way too girly for Kamamaru to like but she had to get along with her teammates. Who knows? There could be something more to the pink hair girl. She saw how strong she could be, if she only could get the confidence. Suddenly a white cloud appeared and their teacher finally arrived.

"Good point, Kamamaru on the whole patience thing." Kakashi was reading into her and she seemed to be highly intellectual with great compassion. Kakashi glanced over the rest of the team and he felt a twinge of memory lane. Naruto reminded him of Obito, carefree and outgoing. Sasuke reminded him of himself at this age, but that wasn't a good thing. Sakura was a little of Rin, but Kamamaru seemed more like her in both intelligence and compassion. "Lets get started, shall we? The test you just took was to see if you had the ability to become genin. This is your real test, to see if you can become genin. If you fail...you go back to the academy or some have even quit trying to become ninja after taking my test." He spoke seriously now, trying to gauge everyone's reactions. Naruto seemed more excited, if possible..Sasuke didn't have much of a reaction, Sakura seemed nervous now and Kamamaru...he suddenly noticed a bit of fire in her eyes and clenched her fists as if preparing for anything. 

"Kakashi-sensei! What is this test?! It can't be /that/ hard!" Naruto spoke a bit too confidently which made Kamamaru groan. 

"You have to take these two bells from me." He dangled the two in front of them and could see Kamamaru already reading into this, good. They would need that. 

"B-but Kakashi-sensei...there's only two bells. That means two of us would have to go back or...."Sakura felt frightened now, there was no way she could get one bell. 

"Mhm. Let's see if you can look underneath the underneath." Naruto began to charge at him and Kakashi got behind him and had Naruto's arm beneath his head, which surprised the genin.

"Ah ah ah...I didn't say start." Kakashi knew he would have to work on Naruto's impatience...if they passed. Suddenly he substituted into a log and was far away from the team. "Alright...start." And so it began.


End file.
